Safe and Sound
by thelastpinksock
Summary: Will their daughter becoming severely ill bring Ivy and Derek together or tear them farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second story for the SMASH fandom hope you guys like it :) Reviews and feedback are welcome! **

* * *

Leukemia.

Ivy looked at the doctor with utter confusion. "There must be a mistake..." She said quietly, looking down at her own hands. She was shaking. She knew she should not have been shaking. There must be a mistake. Her own daughter cannot have cancer.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lynn." He handed her a pamphlet.

_Childhood Cancer. What comes next? _

Ivy just stared the paper for awhile before looking back up at the doctor. "Will she be okay?" She felt her heart skipping beats as the doctor explained. Everything was in medical terms, she was suppose to understand this. All it was doing was making her scared. She couldn't lose Heather. Not now. Not ever.

She walked out of the room and saw the young girl playing happily with the Lego's in the waiting room.

"H-Heather…" Ivy stuttered kneeling down on the cold hospital floor. Heather turned and smiled, her blonde pigtails bounced as she ran to embrace her mother. As soon as Ivy had her in her arms she felt the lump in her throat. She wouldn't be able to hold back the tears forever. _I have to be strong for Heather. _She thought to herself as she squeezed her young daughter.

Heather managed to pull away and look at her mother. "Mommy, no rain. No rain." She put her small hands on Ivy's cheeks. "No rain." Ivy smiled through the tears filling her eyes. The serious look her daughter was giving her meant she really didn't want her to cry or "rain" according to Heather.

"I'm tryin baby… I'm really tryin." She helped her put on her favorite pink poke-a-dot jacket. She insisted on wearing the thing everywhere. Picked her up and carried her out of the building. The tears were gone and all that was left for today was the walk home. Heather held her mother's hand tight as she pulled her down the street.

Even though it was early Fall it was already cold. The familiar white haze left Ivy's lips at every breath. "Look! Dragon!" Heather exclaimed as they waited at the stop walk. She roared like a dragon, holding up her arms then letting the mist from the cold weather do the rest.

Ivy gasped and hid behind her mitted hands. "Don't hurt me dragon!" She pleaded, hiding her smile behind her hands. "I am not tasty at all."

Heather roared again as they began to walk across the street. "VERY hungry dragon!" She jumped up onto the curb turning to her mother and roaring once again. "RAWRRRRRRR!" She crunched up her face and flared her nostrils. Ivy picked her up and set her on her shoulders.

"What does the dragon want for dinner?" Ivy asked as she walked through the park. Heather held her arms up trying to touch the tree branches. "Would the dragon want spaghetti?" Ivy felt tiny hand pat the top of her head. Another roar sounded from above her, "I guess that is a yes."

Ivy finished washing the dishes from dinner and wiped her hands. "Bedtime." She looked into the living room and it had already been vacated.

"NOOOOO." A little voice called from the bathroom. Ivy smiled and walked in picking her daughter up out of the tub. "NO BED!"

"Oh hush." She said as she carried Heather into her room. "Put on your jams." The tiny blond reluctantly agreed as she pulled on her fairy pajamas and jumped into bed. Ivy gently pulled out the hair bands in Heather's hair before she laid down in bed. She ran her fingers through the soft hair blond hair, Ivy almost forgot about what was going to happen to her daughter's beautiful hair. Ivy sighed and smiled weakly at her. "Goodnight baby girl." She kissed her head and got up.

Walking into the living room she sat herself down on the couch. She finally could cry. Grabbing the nearest pillow she hugged it tightly and began to sob. It took some time to pull herself together before she could pick up the phone. It only took a second for him to pick up. Unusual for him. "Ivy what could you possibly want at this hour?" Derek grumbled, she could hear the sound of pages turning through the phone. He was obviously working on some new musical.

Ivy opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a small whimper. "Ivy?" Derek answered, she thought she could hear some concern in his voice.

"I-I… need y-you to come over." She stumbled through the sentence, it only took a second before she realized Derek had hung up.

Ivy had made her way into bed but had been unable to fall asleep. Her eyes hurt her body ached, and so did her heart. She heard a rap on the front door. Quickly turning to look at her clock she began to wonder who the hell was showing up at one in the morning. She would have just stayed in bed but was concerned that the knocking might wake up Heather. She walked out of her room, grabbing her robe and wrapping it tightly around her. Unlocking the door quietly, she made sure to open it only a crack.

_Derek?_

"What the hell were you crying about?"

She flung herself into his arms. He just stood there in shock, confused by Ivy's sudden amount of affection. Ivy couldn't even speak. She just nuzzled her head in his chest. She needed this. She needed him.

_Oh god she needed him._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry about the wait. also thank you for the incredible feedback :)**

* * *

Ivy was curled up in bed, her head resting on Derek's chest. They both had spent the last hour in silence, except for the occasional cough or the sheets ruffling as they slightly changed moved. Derek stroked Ivy's hair, his shirt still stained with tears. She explained what was wrong, how their daughter had leukemia. Derek felt like there was a lead weight on his chest. He wished this was a dream. He wished he could wake up in his own bed right now, knowing that Heather was healthy and his relationship with Ivy was over. But it would never happen. He was stuck in this nightmare.

Ivy had fallen asleep on his chest, their breathing had synchronized. He just kept his hand on her head gently stroking her hair.

"DADDY!"

Derek's eyes shot open, as he felt a small mass crushing his wind cage. A pair of bright blue eyes hovered over his face, soft blonde hair tickling his cheek. "Hi there." He chuckled as he lifted the girl off of him. "How is my princess?" He smiled kissing Heather's cheek.

"DRAGON DADDY! DRAGON!" She yelled throwing her arms up into their dragon stance. She squinted her eyes, flared her nostrils and let out a large roar. Derek smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"Okay. Okay. Dragon princess."

She smiled brightly before hugging her father tightly. Her small arms wrapped around his neck. "Daddy fly! Fly!" Derek sighed and got himself out of Ivy's bed. For the first time glancing over to see that she had already gotten up. "FLY!" Heather yelled as she jumped on the bed. He lifted her up and running her around the bedroom before walking out into the kitchen. Shrill giggles echoed through the room.

Ivy turned and smiled at them from across the room. She always wished it was like this. Ever since she had gotten pregnant she dreamed of having moments like this. Even though at the moment, Derek and her were not together officially and Heather was about to go through one of the toughest challenges of her young life, she still enjoyed the scene before her.

The thought of Heather going through treatment flashed through her head. She had money to get her though the treatments, even if she didn't have money she would have sold her soul if that would of covered the costs. It would help if Derek contributed, which she was almost positive he would do. But money wasn't any part of her concern at the moment. She was just worried about Heather. She was a strong and stubborn kid but that doesn't mean she can beat cancer.

She just watched Heather laugh happily, but still it felt like there was a large hole in her heart.

_Maybe it would never be filled. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry bout the wait guys :) hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The hospital bustles around them even though it was three in the morning. Derek had tried to convince Ivy to come home to sleep but she refused. She had to stay the night with Heather. Chemotherapy had begun starting the long journey ahead of them. Derek could tell how worried Ivy was. She was pacing back and forth through the hall. She would sit down and try to flip through a magazine for a couple minutes before getting up and starting to pace again. Derek just grabbed her hand as she walked back for the twentieth time and pulled her back down into the chair. "Derek let go of me! Just let go!" Her voice was filled with emotions. So many emotions that he really couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Ivy you need to take a deep breath."

"I do not! I don't! I'm- I- I'm fine…" She felt herself crumble apart, she was so tired, so sick of what was happening. She had to sit here and watch her daughter fight an illness she couldn't stop. Derek just wrapped his arms around her allowing her to rest her head against his chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Early the next day, the nurses explained to Heather that the magic medicine would make her have superpowers. She replied in her snappy own three year old, manner that she wanted to be a dragon and nothing else. Ivy never quite understood the big deal with dragons but it was cute. Ivy found herself giggling about that a lot. It was one of the few things she found joy in. One of the other things she found joy in was Derek's ever growing presence. She was actually enjoying having him around. Whenever she needed to go take care of something he would stay with Heather. She would come back to find him reading to her or explaining something about his childhood in England.

Derek was on the couch one particular night, his daughter curled up in his arms. Her stomach had been hurting and all he could do was be there for support. "Daddy?" She whispered into his chest. Her small arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Yes love?" He replied quietly, rubbing her back gently.

"How did you and mommy meet?"

Derek hesitated, the story wasn't very appropriate for a child of her age. "Well..." He began, "it was years ago... And your mum and I were making a show..." He found himself stumbling through the story, so he paused for a moment to cultivate some ideas.

"Did you save her?" Heather asked innocently, her tired blue eyes staring up at him. Derek looked down at her, where would she get that idea from? Then he began questioning if he really did save Ivy from anything. He did not believe so. He just continued the story in the direction Heather was taking it.

"Yeah. I did. And she saved me too." Heather gasped, now very interested with the idea that her own father needed saving. Derek knew this part of the story was true. His life had turned to shit and Ivy had helped him out of it. "Then someone had to save us both."

"WHO?!" Heather questioned, "Who daddy? Who!?"

"You love, you saved your mum and dad." He replied kissing her head, her soft blonde hair was already thinning quickly. Right after her first dose of chemo it didn't take much time to take its toll on her. The young lively girl no longer could run around and play. She spent her day lying on the couch or in the bathroom.

Heather smiled brightly, she was proud of herself, knowing that she saved her own parents. She would surely brag about it later. How many kids could say that they saved their own parents? Not many. She just snuggled back up with her father, she felt safe as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ivy walked in the door not more than twenty minutes later. Derek was stretched out on the couch with the small girl lying across his chest. Ivy walked over as quietly as possible as she kneeled down to look at them both. Derek's mouth was slacked open soundly sleeping. Heather was also asleep her arm hanging over the side of the couch her head moving slowly as Derek's chest made it rise and fall with every breath. "Derek…" Ivy whispered gently touching his shoulder. "Derek wake up."

Derek's eyes opened slowly, Ivy finally came into view. She wore a sweet smile, the smile that made him fall in love with her the first time made his heart jump once again. He slowly got up carrying Heather to bed and tucking her in. He walked out quietly trying to avoid the toys scattered around the room. Ivy was waiting for him out in the hall. It was dark, shadows cast across her face from the window.

"Thanks for watching her." Ivy said quietly, she looked up at him. He just stayed still, afraid that moving now would cause her to flee. They stood so close to each other, Ivy could feel his warm breath. Her heart beat a little faster than before, she didn't want to go back to this. Derek and her had their falling out before and she didn't want to have to go through it again. Yet it was hard to pull herself away. She had fallen back into his gravity, cursing her own stupidity she quickly walked away from him. "Goodnight Derek."

"Ivy wait." He called back, his arm outstretched trying to pull her back into his reach.

"Goodnight."

"Ivy. Heather said that I saved you, what did she mean?"

Ivy spun around and looked at him. _Saved her?_ Derek hardly saved her, he ruined her life. Broke her heart on multiple occasions. "You _did not _save me. You left me with a child to raise on my own." Derek took a step back, her words were like venom. No matter how close they had gotten over the past weeks she was still obviously hurt by Derek's past actions. "Now get out."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry again bout the wait guys. I love you guys! thank you for reading and all the feedback:) enjoy  
(ps. if you are wondering how they split up. you will know soon)**

* * *

"So what did he say again?" Tom asked as he handed Ivy a tissue. She pushed it away and looked at him.

"I'm done crying. I'm cried out and I shouldn't even be crying in the first place." Ivy ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her legs up to her chest. "He said he saved me, _saved me _Tom. He didn't save me. He did no such thing!" Tom sighed taking back the tissue as he yawned. "Oh… Tom I'm sorry. I should let you go home. I actually shouldn't have even called you at this hour. I'm sorry."

"Ivy, it is fine." He smiled, she had called him over at two in the morning but he didn't mind. She was going through a difficult time anyways, he was glad to help. She smiled weakly and placed her head on his shoulder. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Derek paced in front of Ivy's door, contemplating if he should just confront her or go home. He didn't mean what he said and he was still kicking himself for saying it. He also regret ever leaving her. It was stupid. He was stupid. Now he had to find a way to climb out of the hole he dug himself into. He continued to pace just as the door opened. "What are you doing?" Ivy said quietly as she shut the door behind her. "And keep your voice down, Heather is taking a nap."

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Ivy… I…" He paused, looking down at his feet. He didn't know how to start this extremely long apology that she deserved to hear a year ago. Wiping the sweat collecting on his hands off on his shirt, he looked back up at her. "Ivy… I don't know how to start this…"

Ivy crossed her arms and leaned back against the door. She had watched him pace for twenty minutes before opening the door. He was obviously read to say something important to her because he never paced like that. This wasn't the Derek she remembered, somehow he had changed. "Well…?" She broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, ruffling his hair. "Ivy I know whatever I say isn't going to make up for what I did. I'm an idiot and-"

"I already know you are an idiot." She cut in, voice cold and harsh.

He nodded, "yes… You do know that already. I should have never left you, I'm sorry. If I said I'm sorry for the rest of my life and you didn't forgive me I will understand. I won't blame you, I am a terrible person… A monster even…" Derek looked up at her, his eyes filled with regret and shame. "I'm a monster." He lowered his head once more, unable to look at the woman he had disappointed all over again.

Ivy sighed, she didn't want to forgive him but at the same time she did. She missed him being a part of her life. She stepped away from the door and slowly took his hand. "…Derek." She whispered, using her free hand to raise his chin. "You are not a monster." Ivy spoke softly, "I never thought you were." Derek looked at her, tears filled his eyes. He did not know if that was her accepting his apology or just her feeling bad for the broken down man on her doorstep. Either way was wonderful. Her hand stroked his rough unshaven cheek gently as she smiled up at him. "I just hated your guts for months." She laughed weakly, as tears began to form in her own eyes. "You dumbass." She whispered as she slowly brought her lips to his. Their kiss was soft and full of love, as they both slowly moved towards the door.

"Ivy I-" He ended their kiss, looking down at the woman that changed his whole life. The one woman that made him grow up for once, made him a father, and made him who he was.

"Will you just shut up?" She mumbled as she pressed head against his chest, taking a deep breath of his cologne. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in two years he finally felt like he was home.


	5. epilogue

**A/N: thanks for all the support through this story guys :) i am going to possibly start another soon so keep an eye out!**

* * *

"Teeth brushed?" Ivy asked as she placed a plate into the dishwasher.

"Yessss." The young blonde girl replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you take a bath?" Ivy closed the dishwasher and washed her hands, wiping them dry on a mauve colored dish towel. That matched the grey walls of their apartment.

"MOM… I'm not five. I took a shower." She huffed, insulted that her mother thought she was still young enough to take baths.

Ivy looked at the young girl and smiled, before pulling her in for a hug. "I know you're not five. You are nine." Ivy kissed the top of her head, taking in the flower scent of her daughter's shampoo. "I love you Jennifer. Now off to bed." Jennifer smiled and walked off to her room, leaving Ivy alone in the kitchen. It was quiet for a long while, Ivy stood there, leaning against the counter. She finally gathered enough energy to go to the fridge and pull out a single cupcake. She placed on the island counter and began to search through a couple of drawers. Pulling out a candle and match, she only had the heart to put the candle in, not light it. The smile she used as a mask was now gone, she was exposed, vulnerable. Derek's footsteps echoed as he walked into the kitchen.

"…Ivy." He said quietly as he walked over. Taking the match out of her hand gently, striking it and lighting the singular candle. He put out the match and placed an arm around his wife. She rested her head on his should, as they both stood, watching the wax drip onto the icing of the cupcake. Tears began to form in Ivy's eyes, making the candle's light an orange blur. "She loved birthdays… She liked the lighting of the candles more… because she felt like she was a dragon…"

After a long silence Ivy said in a choked back whisper, "she would have been thirteen today…" Derek nodded, just as cold gust of wind caused candle flickered out_._


End file.
